


Study Break

by caelestisxyz



Series: Yakuza [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Porn consistent to a bigger plot, Prequel to Wicked Games, Rimming, but it's really just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Since he's on the topic of things he loves about Semi, Kuroo really loves Semi's body. Which seems like a shallow thing to say considering there is so much to love about Semi and Kuroo definitely loves all of those things but right now, Kuroo is more focused on the beta's physical attributes."





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my patrons initially but I decided to share. It takes place before the events in Wicked Games when Kuroo and Semi were still dating. Can be read as a stand-alone fic. Seriously, it's just smut lol!

They're upstairs in Kuroo's bedroom, fresh out of school, still dressed in their pristine uniforms sans their blazers that they've thrown over the back of the desk chair where Kuroo should be sitting. Instead, the alpha is seated on the floor next to his boyfriend who's lying on his stomach, his legs swinging in the air lazily as he skims his chemistry textbook. 

During the ride to his house, Kuroo promised Semi that he would allow him to study uninterrupted. He knows how seriously the beta takes his academics. It's one of the things that he loves about Semi actually.

Since he's on the topic of things he loves about Semi, Kuroo  _ really  _ loves Semi's body.

Which seems like a shallow thing to say considering there is so much to love about Semi and Kuroo definitely loves all of those things but right now, Kuroo is more focused on the beta's physical attributes.

Ignoring his own textbook, Kuroo admires his boyfriend's lean frame, appreciating how the white dress shirt fits him and how the tailored, plaid pants pull across his ass, accentuating the two, round cheeks that he really just wants to spread apart with his dick right now.

Kuroo sets his textbook aside, giving up all hope of him getting any studying done while Semi is in the same room as him. While Semi reads his textbook, Kuroo quietly leans back and lowers his head to rest it on Semi's upper thigh.

"Tetsurou," Semi warns slowly, "you promised me you'd let me study."

"You can still study," Kuroo says, massaging Semi's other thigh with his hand, "Just act like I'm not here."

Semi sucks his teeth but he doesn't say anything else. He just focuses his attention on his textbook. Well, at least he tries to focus. It's a difficult task what with the way Kuroo is caressing both of his thighs now, his large, hot hands burning holes through his slacks. Feeling incredible hot, Semi spreads his legs wider to ease the discomfort in his pants. When Kuroo nips the underside of his ass cheek, Semi bites his bottom lip to muffle a groan.

"What are you doing?" Semi asks as Kuroo fumbles with the zipper of his pants.

Kuroo leans forward, kissing Semi on the cheek. "Study," he says, easing the beta's pants down.

Burying his face in his textbook, Semi bites his knuckle at the feeling of a warm, wet tongue licking between his cheeks. "Tetsu," he moans.

Using both hands, Kuroo spreads Semi's ass apart as he eats him out, his thumbs pressed on either side of the beta's taut hole, granting his tongue better access. Semi is moaning now, loudly into the pages of his textbook, the pages wrinkle and tear with every movement.

"You taste amazing, Eita," Kuroo speaks directly into Semi's hole, the vibrations sending tremors through the beta, "I swear I could do this all day." He drags his tongue over the pink, quivering hole.

Tears of pleasure stream down Semi's flushed face as he cries out. Sitting up on shaky knees, he pushes his ass back into Kuroo's face, needing more. Answering his unspoken plea, Kuroo presses a thumb inside Semi alongside his tongue. Semi drops his head back to his textbook and digs his nails into the carpet.

"Eita," Kuroo whispers, his thumb twisting inside of Semi's tight heat, "come ride my face, baby."    
  
The buttons on Semi's dress shirt somehow come undone, exposing his flushed chest and pink, hardened nipples. He looks stunning as he rides Kuroo's face, his beautiful eyes blown-wide with ecstasy and mouth hanging open. Between his spread thighs, his cock is hard and dripping.

Unable to resist, Semi fists his cock in his hand, his hips rolling in search of more.  More of Kuroo's wicked tongue, more of his lips, and more of that scrape of teeth that he surprisingly can't get enough of.

Semi comes all over his hands, his body jerking and his hole tightening around Kuroo's thumb. He slides off of Kuroo, falling into a boneless heap on the carpet. Instantly, Kuroo is on top of him, kissing his sweaty forehead, and nipping him on the chin before lowering to suck a nipple into his hot mouth.

"Fuck, you look so good," Kuroo growls it like he's pissed about it.

Blindly, Semi reaches out for Kuroo's dick because he needs it so badly. "Tetsurou," he whimpers, raising his hips eagerly, "I want you."

Kuroo crawls back up Semi's body and kisses him, pulling the beta's plump bottom lip between his teeth. "Gotta make sure you're stretched good enough. I don't want to hurt you."

Semi bites the side of his lower lip, insecurity settling in. "This would be easier if I were an omega," he says, turning his head to the side, "We wouldn't have to take all of these steps all the time."

"You know I don't mind it, Eita." He sits up on his knees, reaching for Semi's hands. "Come on," he whispers, tugging gently, "Let's get in the bed."

On the bed, Kuroo is patient and thorough as he opens Semi with his fingers, starting with two and then ending with four shoved deep inside until only the third knuckle is visible.

Semi has his arm over his mouth to muffle his moans despite no one else being inside the mansion. He just likes to maintain a semblance of modesty but that goes to shit once Kuroo is sitting up, rubbing the wet head of his cock against Semi's swollen and stretched entrance.

Kuroo sits back on his knees, pressing his thick cock inside, dark eyes drinking in the sight of Semi's soft, pink hole sucking him in.

"You okay?" Kuroo asks once he's fully sheathed, his voice shaky.

Semi feels so incredibly full that he can't do anything but nod his head. It's enough for Kuroo. Lowering himself, he kisses Semi sweetly as he fucks him, gently at first, with shallow thrusts. He's always so afraid of hurting Semi. The beta is extremely tight, it's nothing like Kuroo has ever felt before. 

Every time he tries to ease out, Semi's insides tighten around his cock and suck him back in, deeper than he was before.

"You keep sucking me back in," Kuroo groans into Semi's ear, his hands fisted in the beta's hair, "It's like you don't wanna let me go. It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Tetsu," Semi moans dazedly, his nails leaving red lines on the alpha's back, "don't stop..."

Kuroo never wants to stop if he's being honest. He could fall asleep like this: Balls deep inside Semi's perfect body.

Picking up the pace, Kuroo lifts Semi's thighs, folding them back as far as they can go. Which is far considering how flexible Semi is. Which is another thing he loves about his boyfriend.

The new position gives him direct access to Semi's prostate, the fat tip of his cock pounding it with every thrust. 

Semi's spine rises off the mattress, his toes curling, a loud scream ripping from his throat. This is his second time experiencing this sort of pleasure so his body is extremely sensitive to it. Kuroo loves it. He loves that he gets to introduce Semi to these new, exciting experiences.

When Semi begins bucking his hips, Kuroo growls in approval. Semi may not be an omega but he sure knows how to rut against his alpha's cock like he's ready for a knot.

The thought of knotting Semi crosses Kuroo's mind though it's fleeting. He knows without a doubt that that'll be painful for Semi. At least not now when he's still so unbelievably  _ tight _ .

"I'm close," Kuroo groans.  

Semi tilts his neck to the side invitingly, gazing up at Kuroo through heavy-lidded eyes. "Alpha," he whimpers.

Kuroo is embarrassed by how quickly he comes after seeing such an innocent display. He comes so much that a bit of it spills out, and just like the first time he came inside Semi, Semi experiences an intense orgasm that has his entire body trembling, his cock jerking as he comes all over Kuroo's chest.

Through it all, Semi is still rutting against Kuroo's cock, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hanging open, pink tongue peeking out. When Semi gets like this, he makes Kuroo want to devour him, makes him want to ignore biology and give Semi his knot.

He has a feeling that Semi would be able to handle it. Just look at him, already filled to the brim with cum but still wanting more.

"You're so fucking perfect," Kuroo says in awe, nuzzling against Semi's cheek as the beta settles down from his orgasm.

Eyes heavy from exertion, Semi smiles. "Even though I'm not an omega?" he asks.

Kuroo kisses Semi softly. Lips lingering, he says, "Eita, you're perfect just the way you are."

The End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Alphas have a lot of sperm! So at the early stages of their relationship, Semi would orgasm just by Kuroo coming inside him cause of how hot and excessive Kuroo's sperm was and it felt amazing on his prostate. With him being an anal newbie, he was very sensitive to any kind of prostate stimulation. ^_^


End file.
